A SemiSide Story
by Lacey52
Summary: Just a little sidestory showing the lines of several people's thoughts between chapters 57 and 58 of LITC.  It's dumb, but meant to be that way, so enjoy!


_**Thoughts From the Characters In The LITC Universe….Also Known As…A Semi-Side Story!  
**_By Lacey52

.o.O.o.o.O.o.

_A note_: Okay guys, this is total crap and ridiculous, but I just had to do it, those mutant bunny thingies were chewing on me again, and the only way I could appease them this time was to do something completely idiotic like this…I hope enjoy it, lol!

Oh, and I'm not trying to make it sound like Sam's mother is 'racist' against anyone outside of her religion, it's just that most parents want their children to have relationships with people of the same religion, so their belief system is the same. My fiancée's family is Catholic and let me tell you, when we first started dating his family was _not_ happy that I'm Baptist. That's just the way the world works sometimes…

Hm. Oh, and this is gonna' have to be a bit of a filler until I can get chapter 58 edited to where I like it...also, FFN is being bad and is giving me major trouble with uploading stuff. :(

Anywho, on with the story!

.o.O.o.o.O.o.  
**Thoughts from Tucker Foley**  
.o.O.o.o.O.o.

They actually agreed to go to prom? Danny actually managed to form the sentence 'Will you go to prom with me?' and lived to tell about it and didn't disappear or get interrupted?

……….

HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN AND WHY WASN'T I THERE TO INTERRUPT THEM?

I mean, seriously, I'm always there, I've always been there for their big moments…well, okay so there was that time when Sam pounced on Danny in the bushes, and then that time with the whole Ember fiasco, and…shoot, I'm _not_ always there, but still!

At least I got there right afterwards and got to tease them. They are so easy to make blush sometimes…I can't wait to try and see how many times I can get them to blush at prom…

Heh, and I can collect all that money that people are going to owe me…I'm rich!

.o.O.o.o.O.o.  
**Thoughts From Jazz Fenton  
**.o.O.o.o.O.o.

I knew they were going to eventually get together, I mean, it's only natural.

In the progression of their relationship, which I've been carefully monitoring to ensure it's success, they've been moving slowly towards a more intimate status and have gained some about of confidence from one another. They're a good match and I totally approve.

Now if I could just get little brother off his butt and admitting his eternal devotion to the girl who probably loves him more than life itself, I can finally write that book I've got in the works, '_So You Like Your Best Friend?_'

Oh yeah, it's going to be one of the biggest sellers ever. Nice, very nice indeed…oh, and I get ten dollars from Tucker…they aren't dating so it doesn't technically count. Heh, I can be evil too…

.o.O.o.o.O.o.  
**Thoughts From Dash Baxter**  
.o.O.o.o.O.o.

So Fenton grew a backbone?

It's about damn time, those two have been falling all over each other since Freshman year, it's been getting pretty bad. I thought about shoving them in a closet together once or twice, but I don't think that they'd actually do anything…

How could you not do anything if you get stuck in a closet with a girl that you like and that has a crush on you? I seriously worry for those two, they think they know everything, but they're the stupidest people I know.

Oh well, at least I'll win that bet I made with Paulina.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.  
**Thoughts From Valerie Gray  
**.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Oh man, those two are so gonna' owe me twenty bucks. And Paulina owes me some money too.

I can't believe that Danny actually asked Sam to the prom. I never would have thought he'd have it in him, but I guess with the whole Phantom thing he's a little more confident. Still, it's pretty surprising.

I have to admit, I'm kinda' jealous. I mean, I liked Danny for a while. I don't like him as anything more than friends right now, though, so it doesn't really matter. I guess what I'm getting at is I'm jealous that someone asked her to prom.

Me, I'm going stag…er, stag-ette I suppose. Oh well, at least I'll get to tease the lovebirds with Tucker…

.o.O.o.o.O.o.  
**Thoughts From Jack Fenton**  
.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Always knew the boy had it in him. He is a Fenton after all, and well, the Fenton men always end up with the woman they set their sights on! Sam's such a great match for Danny, they've known each other forever, _and _she can cook better than me! That's always a plus in my book.

Now I just have to make sure that my son doesn't mess anything up. He can get kinda' clumsy sometimes…I really have to worried about that kid…but no matter!

I'll be sure to have another _talk_ with him before they go out….hope I don't embarrass him too much.

.o.O.o.o.O.o.  
**Thoughts From Maddie Fenton  
**.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Oh! My babies are all growing up and off to college and going to their junior prom and falling in love and it's all so beautiful!

I have to make sure that he knows all the proper etiquette and manners or he's liable to get kicked by Sam. She's such a good girl, always keeping him out of trouble and in line. She's just what every Fenton male needs in his life. A strong woman who will steer him in the correct direction and not let his stomach or wandering mind get the better of him.

If Sam doesn't have the best time at that dance I am going to have a talk with my son though…No boy, EVER, should mess up at a prom.

He'd better be on his _best_ behavior…

.o.O.o.o.O.o.  
**Thoughts From Pam Manson  
**.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Hm, well it isn't the match that I was hoping for, but for a high school dance I suppose that it will do in a pinch. Sammy-kins wasn't asked by any other boys, but I'm not surprised with those awful clothes she wears and all that dark make-up.

Boys like light. They like pink and pretty and flighty. They like someone who says, 'I simply can't take care of myself, save me please!'

I suppose that Daniel Fenton will do though, so long as he knows his place, adheres to the strict rules I have for them both, and keeps at least four feet of personal space between himself and my daughter at all times. He's known Sammy long enough that I suppose that I can trust him…though I do wish she could have found a nice Jewish boy to have taken with her…

.o.O.o.o.O.o.  
**Thoughts From Jeremy Manson  
**.o.O.o.o.O.o.

I am going to have my hands full with keeping my wife from meddling in those two teens' business…I can just hear here now, 'Why couldn't you find a nice Jewish boy, Sammy?'

Poor thing, she just wants the best for her daughter, but sometimes that means just letting go. We can't arrange her life and marriage like ours was done. It just isn't done, even in high society these days, though try telling Pam that and she'd more than likely blacklist you…

I can't believe that that boy finally asked out my daughter to a dance. They've been 'dancing' around the subject of relationships for years. I just hope that he knows how to keep a respectable distance from her person and is a perfect gentleman to her.

I shall have to have a _talk _with the boy…and hopefully embarrass him right out of any ideas he may have…

.o.O.o.o.O.o.  
**Thoughts From Star and Kwan (as they try to never be too far apart)  
**.o.O.o.o.O.o.

They make such a cute couple, don't you think Kwan?

Oh yeah, good couple, but it sure took them long enough to go out, huh Star?

Yep, but at least they're finally realizing their eternal love and devotion!

Uh, Star?

Yes Kwan?

You're crushing my hand, can you let go?

Oh, sorry!

It's fine…come on, let's go collect from Paulina.

Oh, I almost forgot about that! She owes us both!

.o.O.o.o.O.o.  
**Thoughts From Paulina Sanchez  
**.o.O.o.o.O.o.

Danny, that little rat! He wasn't actually supposed to ever give up on me and ask Sam Manson out to the prom! He was supposed to be all gaga over me! Me! Paulina, who _every_ teenage boy at Casper High dreams of!

I walked in front of him with that little 'swish', tried to get his attention at lunch, I even resorted to dropping my pencil in front of his desk and bending over. Did he look? NO!

He was too busy staring at SAM!

Great, just great. I'm going to owe so many people, so much money. Oh well, it's a good thing that Daddy opened that new account for me! Let's see…

Ten dollars for Kwan, ten for Star, ten for Dash, ten for Valerie, ten for…


End file.
